This Is Life It's Not Perfect, But Intresting
by jennyhr
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Alice and Jasper's life as humans with their daughter Annaliese. I promise it'll be better than the summary makes it sound.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – Umm….Weird**

**APOV**

My life was overflowing with stress and it was starting to show. A lot.

I'm not saying that I didn't love every second of it; it was just a lot of stress for one person.

My little girl – Anneliese – had long honey blond hair and gorgeous green eyes. Jasper, well he loved us like nothing else mattered. I adored them both.

Anneliese was turning three in two weeks and Jasper and my four year anniversary was in three days. I was working at the local grocery store and I was trying to start a fashion line. That wasn't working so great; I mean, my clothes were awesome, but it didn't fit in to my time schedule.

"Momma!" Squealed Anneliese when I got home.

"Hey Anna, how was your day?"

"Daddy pwayed with me awl day!"

"What did you play?" I picked her up and walked the house.

"We pwayed hide and seek." She laughed. I sighed, making a mental note to talk to Jasper about that. Anneliese was a really good hider and she NEVER came out until someone found her.

"Who won?" I asked, putting my worries aside.

"Me! Daddy is easy to find."

"Hmm. I bet he is, or maybe you're just a good seeker." I kissed her head. She shrugged. Jasper came out to see me.

"Hello Alice." He hugged both of us. "How was your day?"

"Okay. I heard you played hide and seek." I put a little extra emotion into the last bit.

"Unwillingly; she hid in her room and the second I found her, she ran off again." He shrugged. "You know how it is."

"I know." I rolled my eyes. "How was your day?"

"Good. There is a list of instructions on your bed. Follow them and don't do anything they say not to."

"Jazz….?"

"Here, give me Anneliese and go." He said. I gave her to him and went to my room. There was a sheet of notebook paper on my pillow. I read step one:

Pick out your favorite design and put it on how you think you'll look best.

I didn't quite understand, but I did what it said. I found my short, pale blue dress and put it on, makeup, hair and shoes included. Now step two:

Close your eyes and walk to the kitchen. Despite what happens, don't open your eyes!

I closed my eyes and walked into the kitchen. Someone- Jasper I'm guessing- threw a blindfold over my eyes and tied it.

"Jasper…what's going on?" I asked. He didn't answer; he just picked me up and walked somewhere. I could feel that we were in a car, but I couldn't tell where we were going.

"Okay, take my hand and follow me." He said getting me out of the car. I followed him warily. We walked for a long time, turning corners and going up small hills.

"Jasper…." I was going to protest but he cut me off.

"Shh. We're almost there." He said.

Finally, about six minutes later, he pulled off the blindfold.

I gasped.

**Please review if you want to. I'll try to update normally, but I'm trying to manage like four or five stories at this point and I don't want to leave one behind. Please stick with it though. Thanks!! **


	2. Chapter 2 OMG!

**Chapter Two – OMG!**

**APOV**

In front of me was all of my family and friends.

"Surprise!" They all screamed in unison. I spun around to Jasper in confusion.

"What…." I started to ask Jasper. He burst out laughing.

"It's your birthday Alice!" He said, kissing me. I froze. Oh, my gosh, I forgot my own birthday.

"I can't believe it." I whispered. Anneliese stretched out of Jaspers arms to me.

"Happy birfday Momma," She hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Thank you, sweetheart." I said. Then we were flooded by people. A chorus of 'happy birthday's' sprung out among the crowd. I found my mom and hugged her.

"Happy birthday," She said.

"Thanks Esme. I can't believe I forgot!"

"Alice, you're getting too stressed; you need to take some time off." She sighed. I rolled my eyes and found dad.

"Happy birthday," He hugged me. "I'm getting worried about you, you keep forgetting things. You need to take it easy." Him being a doctor, I was obliged to follow his orders.

"I'll try, but I'm not guaranteeing anything." I sighed. He looked me in my eyes.

"I mean it." Then he smiled. "Doctor's orders." Just then Rosalie, my sister, found me.

"Hey! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She squealed, giving me a hug.

"Thank you." I said.

"What did you do today?" She asked.

"Well, considering that I forgot, I went to work…." She cut me off.

"You went to WORK!"

"Yes, anyway, then I came home, and then….I ended up here."

"I can't believe you went to work on your birthday." She shook her head.

"Rose, chill, it's fine." I sighed. "I'll take off on Anneliese's birthday."

"It's not the same." She whined, but was interrupted by Edward, my brother.

"Happy birthday sis," He grinned.

"Thanks, how's it going?"

"Fine."

"Did Bella come?" Bella was my best friend as well as Edward's girl friend.

"Yes, she is talking to Jasper."

"Oh, hey, who planned this?" I wondered. Edward laughed.

"Bella and Jasper, who else do you know that would do this?"

"Um….this is SO not Bella's type of thing."

"I know." His voice trailed off as Bella approached.

"Alice, happy birthday!"

"Thank you so much for all of this."

"Hey, no problem, I just called people though."

"Whatever, you still did something! I love it, it's perfect." I giggled. Anneliese waddled up to me and I picked her up.

"Hey, baby, what's up?" I kissed her forehead.

"Momma, daddy wants you." She batted her eyelashes.

"I'll be right back." I told Bella and Edward, walking off to Jasper. I found him in the crowd.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, putting my free arm around his waist.

"I have something for you." He said, grinning.

"Jasper, what did you do?" I asked, returning the smile. He pulled a long, rectangular box out of his pocket.

"For you." He smiled. I took the box and opened it slowly. Inside was the most beautiful necklace I'd ever seen. It had green stones surrounded by clear stones that looked like diamonds. **(AN: See profile)**

"Jasper, it's gorgeous." I breathed.

"It's real." He smiled. I raised an eyebrow.

"What is?"

"The emeralds and diamonds." He laughed. I stopped breathing for a second. Rose ran up and took Anneliese before I screamed.

"J….Jasper, you mean, they are real gems?" I stammered.

"Yes, it's all real." He barely got the sentence out before I was strangling him in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby. So, so much."

"Okay, it's time to let me see." Mom said. Rosalie was right behind her, smiling. I spun around and showed them the necklace. They squealed and hugged Jasper and I.

The party lasted all night until eleven o' clock. When we were finally home and Anneliese was in bed, I flopped down on the bed. Jasper snuggled up next to me.

"Jasper, I love the necklace, it's the most beautiful piece of jewelry I've ever seen, but how on Earth did you afford it? I mean, we don't have that much money and it couldn't have been cheap…." I was cut off by him pressing his lips to mine and kissing me passionately.

"Don't worry about it." He said between kisses. "I'll handle it." I let him kiss me for a while longer before I pulled away.

"Just let you handle it!" I hissed. "Jasper, we're not that rich. That had to cost…. Like…. A fortune." I was near tears.

"Ali, babe, trust me on this one; I have a really good friend that is a jeweler and gave me a REALLY good deal for it. Plus, I'd been saving up for it since I first met you."

"Jazz…." I was at a loss for words.

"Come here." He opened his arms and I crawled into them. "Don't worry about it baby. I wouldn't do that if I thought it was going to affect us, negatively." I just nodded, falling into a deep slumber.

That night I dreamed that we were standing out front in the rain as the bank took out house away.

"_Jasper, why did you do this to us, you said it wouldn't affect us?" I asked, my voice sounded distant. _

"_I had to get it. It was so pretty and I planned on getting a job. I had to lie so that you would keep it." He said._

"_Why would you do that to me?" I hissed. "To Anneliese?" Turning around, I walked away for good. _

I sat up gasping for air. Tears were streaming down my face from the nightmare.

"Ali, what's wrong baby?" Jasper mumbled, still half asleep. It was only one o' clock in the morning. I breathe straight, much less talk to him. After a minute he sat up and then realized that I was crying.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Y….you have to….." I knew that he had to take it back or the dream would come true. "I don't know." I sobbed into his chest.

"Shh. Just tell me what happened baby." He tried to calm me down, but his voice was to nervous.

"It was just a dream Jasper. Just a dream." I whispered, turning over so that I wasn't looking at him. "Don't worry about it."

"Alice, please. It wasn't just a dream, it was obviously pretty bad."

"I can't. It would hurt you too bad."

"Ali, please just tell me. I'm willing to suffer if it spares your pain."

"Just promise me, that if you need to, you'll take the necklace back." More tears fell. "I'll understand."

"Oh, my gosh, it that what all this is about?" He pulled me closer. "I promise. But trust me, I took what was left of my college fund and some extra money I had stored up and used it."

"S….sorry, Jazz." I whispered.

"I understand." He kissed my neck. "It's a very overwhelming present."

"You did good." I smiled, turning around.

"Thanks, you do realize that that's also your anniversary gift, right?"

"Yes." I laughed. After about an hour, I fell asleep, this time dreaming about the Emerald City in The Wizard Of Oz.

**AN****: Sorry it's been so long. This is the last chapter for a while. I promise that I'll update next time that it is possible. I'm thinking of having Alice get pregnant again, but I'm going to take a vote. If she should, review 'Yes'. If not, then review 'No'. THANKS! **

**P.S. If you go to my profile I will tell you where to find Eclipse trailers 3 & 4. **

**THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS SPOILERS ABOUT THE CONTENSE IF THE MOVIE. UNLESS YOU'VE READ THE BOOKS, DO NOT READ! **

**Trailer three is after Jacob kisses Bella against her will/ almost fight with Edward. **

**Trailer four is Bella and Rosalie talking. **

**Go find where to check them out! **


	3. Chapter 3 Impossible

**I am so sorry that it has been this long since I updated. I've been focusing on my other story 'Change' and totally forgot about my other stories. Please forgive me! **

**Chapter Three – Impossible**

**(One Week Later)**

I purchased the small box during my lunch break and then scurried to the bathroom. Two minutes later I was holding a positive pregnancy test. Everything was blurry except for the plus sign.

I put it in my purse and then left the bathroom. The rest of the day was a blur, I couldn't focus. My boss sent me home early, with the order to get some rest. I ran out to my car and got my cell phone out.

"What's up, Alice?" Dad answered his cell phone on the first ring.

"Carlisle, I'm going to come by the hospital later tonight, will you still be there?" I asked. Tears streamed down my face. Don't get me wrong, I wanted the child, I just knew that my family couldn't afford to provide for another child right now.

"I'll be here; what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure yet, but I'll be there at about seven." I said.

"Call me if you need me before then, alright?"

"Absolutely." I said. We said bye and then I hung up. The drive home was difficult. When I parked in our driveway, I turned the car off and pressed my hands to my stomach. After a few seconds, I got out and walked slowly inside.

"I'm home." I called quietly. It wasn't like me to be like this, quiet and scared.

"What's wrong?" Jasper called, worriedly, before he even saw me. He came around the corner. "Alice, are you alright? What's going on?"

"I need to talk to you." Anneliese hopped into the room. "Alone." Jasper was freaking out.

"Anna, do you think you could go play in your room for a little while? Mommy and Daddy need to talk."

"Okay." She turned around and bounced back to her room. Jasper pulled me to the couch.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Jasper, I'm pregnant." I said. He froze for a second and then his eyes bulged, staring at my stomach.

"Are you serious?" He whispered. I nodded.

"Here." I handed him the test. He held it and then looked at me. "I called Carlisle and told him that I was going to go in tonight. I want to be positive."

"You're pregnant." He breathed.

"Yes." I nodded. "I…. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked. "Do you not want the baby?"

"No, no, I want it, but I work at a grocery store and you don't have a job. We're not in the best shape to be paying for another child."

"We'll find a way to make it. I promise." He said. "I can't believe we're going to have another baby."

"Jazz, let's wait to get all excited until after I go to the hospital."

"Okay. What do you think Anna will think?"

"Who knows; she'll be excited probably." I sighed, leaning against his chest.

"Would you like dinner?" Jasper asked casually. "You're home early, but it's five o' clock and food is good for you."

"No thanks, I think I'm going to head on down to the hospital now. I'm impatient."

"We'll go with you." He stood up.

"No, stay here; Anna wouldn't understand."

"Alice, I need to be there with you."

"Fine." I sighed. "I'll call Rose and have her baby sit." I got out my cell and in two seconds, I was talking to Rose.

"Hey Ali." She chirped.

"Rose, can you come watch Anneliese? Jazz and I are going to head down to the hospital and Anna can't come with us." My voice was shaking.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Technically I'm fine. I just need to be reassured."

"Oh. I'll be right over, give me a few minutes pack."

"Okay, take your time." I sighed. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime Ali." Rose said, obviously nervous.

"I'm fine, Rose. Bye." I hung up and went into the kitchen to get a snack only to find out that I still wasn't very hungry.

Jasper came in to see me after he talked to Anna.

"Rose is here, are you ready?" He whispered. My eyes widened in shock and fear.

"What if I am pregnant?" I breathed.

"Then we'll have another little set of feet running around here in nine months." Jasper kissed the back of my neck.

"But what if I'm not?" I gasped.

He chuckled. "Then you're not and nothing is different than it was before. Don't stress your self out over this, just relax, this will be fine."

"Okay." There was a knock on the door.

"Alice!" Rosalie called. "I'm here." I walked over and opened the door. Rosalie hugged me.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, we're just going to go up and make sure of something." I sighed. "Thank you so much."

"Absolutely, you know I'd do anything for you."

"Anna is in her room we already said bye and told her that we'd be back soon. Call in you need anything."

"Okay. Bye." She closed the door and we walked out to the car. I didn't say a word the entire way, but I thought about the up's and down's of both outcomes. When we finally got to the hospital, I didn't get out.

"Alice, come on, you'll be fine." Jasper got out and helped me get out of the car. Once my feet hit the ground, I was determined not to stop until I got an answer to my some what terrifying question.

I walked at an amusingly fast speed into the hospital. I marched right up to the information desk and then I stopped.

"I need to talk to Carlisle Cullen." I said quickly. One of the nurses looked up at me.

"And you are?"

"His daughter; It's VERY important."

"Hang on a second…." She spun around and pushed a button. "Dr. Cullen, your daughter is here to see you." She said in a very monotone voice.

I counted to fifty and he was running up to us.

"Alice, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"I need to talk to you and then I need you to help me. I'm fine…. 'kinda." Jasper took my hand and squeezed it.

"Let's go to my office." I followed him to a big wooden door with his name on it. There were big, squishy chairs that I ignored.

"What's the matter? You sounded so frantic on the….?"

"I think I'm pregnant again." I said cutting him off. His eyes widened.

"Um…. Wow…. Congratulations?" He turned it into a question, calculating my emotions. "When you say help…."

"I want you to confirm it." I snapped.

"Alice, calm down." Jasper hugged me from behind.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed, I knew I was now, the emotions were already out of my control. "I'm just so…."

"I understand." Carlisle said, soothing me.

* Thirty Minutes Later *

Carlisle came back into the white room where we had done the test.

"You're pregnant Alice." Carlisle smiled. I knew he was happy, and I should be too, but I wasn't prepared for this news.

"Thank you Carlisle." Jasper said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Are you happy, Alice?" Carlisle sat down in a chair next to me.

"Yes. I want this child." And I smiled a happy smile.

**Sorry it's so short and it took so long. **** I'll try to speed up but I only have fifteen minutes a day, five days a week to write now, so it will take a while. **


	4. Chapter 4 Telling and Horror

**I have no plans for this chapter, it's just going to come from nowhere so I hope you like it.**

**Chapter Four – Telling and Horror**

We got things finished up at the hospital and then went home. It had only been about an hour. Rose opened the door before we got out of the car.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I was still upset, but I was happy too.

"I'm fine." I said and for once it actually sounded like I was telling the truth. I was going to try to keep it a secret for the first two or three months…. If I could.

"Alice, can I talk you…. Alone?" She asked. Jasper kissed my forehead and then walked in to the house.

"What is it Rose?" I asked, leaning up against the car.

"Alice, I've never seen you as upset as you were an hour ago, what's going on?"

"Rosalie, you have to believe me. I. Am. Fine. You don't need to worry, my health is in perfect condition. Dad said so, you believe him, don't you?"

"Yes but…."

"I'm fine." I hugged her. "Please don't stress out over this."

"Sorry, it's just I worry about you." She sighed.

"I know."

**Three Months Later**

I was now three months pregnant and there was a small but very defined bump sticking out between my hips. I think Mom was getting suspicious, what with me going to the bathroom every few minutes and not being able to shop as long from the fatigue.

She didn't say anything, but every time she looked at me, it was with curiosity and joy. Plus, I think she could tell that Dad knew and it was driving her crazy.

Today, we were going to tell everyone the great news. Yes, I was finally warmed up to the idea and couldn't wait to tell.

Mom and Dad decided to throw a big family dinner tonight – I think Mom did it on purpose, giving us a chance to let the secret out.

"Are you ready baby?" Jasper came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around me and rested his hands on the tiny bump.

"Yes, is Anna?"

"She is already in the car." He kissed the back of my neck

"Let's go, I can't wait much longer." I turned around and kissed him for a second before running out to the car.

When we finally got to Mom and Dad's house, I jumped out.

"Mommy, why are you so happy?"

"Because I have a secret that I am going to tell Grandma and I am really excited about it."

"Oh, okay." Jasper got her out while I jogged up the stairs.

"Alice!" Mom answered the door. She had a hint of hope in her eyes – dying to know my secret. "How are you?" I hugged her.

"I'm great, and you?"

"Wonderful, get inside, I don't want you to get a cold." She urged. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, it's sixty degrees, I'm not going to get sick." But I went in anyway. While Esme greeted Anna and Jasper, I went up to dad's office.

"Alice, how are you?" He got up and gave me a big hug.

"I'm good."

"How's the baby?" He asked a little quieter.

"Great. I was supposed to go to the doctor today but…."

"Alice." He sighed.

"But I rescheduled it for tomorrow. Mom is dying to know if I'm pregnant and I couldn't put her through another day of suspense."

"I know, she babbles all day long about all the symptoms that you are showing and then asks me what I think and I simply have to answer 'I don't know,'. She knows something is up."

Within a half hour every member of my family was there including Bella.

When we sat down for dinner I could barely eat. Every one was talking but Mom and me.

There was a moment of silence and I took it.

"Um…. I need to say something." I said. Mom flashed me a look and I smiled at her. "I'm pregnant!" While everyone screamed Mom rushed over to me and hugged my.

"I knew it!" She sighed in relief.

"Sorry Mom, I know that you have been dying, but I had to wait."

"When are you due?" Rose asked.

"March," I looked at Dad for a second. He looked relieved.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Mom asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll find out tomorrow." I couldn't stop grinning.

"When is your appointment?" Mom asked.

"11:00, would you like to come?" I knew she would want to come.

"Absolutely, I can't wait!" Every one laughed at her. Rose got up and gave me a huge hug.

"I'm going to guess this is why you went to the hospital that one day?"

"Yeah, sorry to freak you out,"

"I understand now, but you were crying and I thought you were going to die…" 

"So you did know!" Mom hissed playfully but quietly at Dad.

"Yes, but I couldn't say anything…. Patient confidentiality." He grinned. "It's not like you haven't known for a good three weeks."

"Whatever." She kissed him. Edward, Bella and Emmett each gave me a hug and congratulated us. By the end of the night, Rose and Esme were talking baby showers and the boys were playing football.

I was left alone most of the time with Anna on the couch.

"Momma, why is everybody so excited?" She asked.

"Because I have a baby inside of me and they are very happy." She thought about that for a little while.

"The baby is inside of you?"

"Yes, it is going to be your little sister or brother." Her eyes popped but then she frowned.

"How did I get inside of you?" She asked. I stared at her.

"I promise I'll answer, just give me a second."

"O-key-do-key." I got up and went to the back door.

"Jasper!" I called. He stopped playing immediately and darted over to me.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Anna wants to know how the baby got inside of me. I don't know what to say that won't lead to _other_ questions."

"Just say that…. God put it inside of you."

"Okay…. Thanks." I kissed him and then went back to Anna.

"So…. How'd it get in you?"

"God put inside of me so that we could have another baby."

"Oh, is that how all babies are made?"

"Yep."

"O-key-do-key….. I'm going to have a sister?" She squealed. I laughed.

"Yep, or a brother. I don't know yet." I gave her a big hug.

"I'm so happy Mommy." She sighed.

"Me to Anna."

**One Week Later**

We had found out that the baby was going to be a girl. We were all so happy. The baby shower was scheduled for December 5. I was living in a bubble of happiness; a bubble that was soon to be popped.

I had a doctor's appointment this morning. I was very excited to get to see my little girl again.

No one was going with me today, everyone was busy. I drove to the hospital and went up to where they did the sonograms.

They took me in as normal, and began the sonogram. The nurse frowned and then stopped for a second.

"I'll be right back." She said. My heart started racing. What if something was wrong?

She came back with a doctor who took over. He frowned too.

"What's wrong? Tell me." I demanded, my voice shaking.

"Um, I'm very sorry Mrs. Hale…" I stopped breathing. "It seems that you have had a second trimester miscarriage." Immediately tears started flowing out of my eyes. How could this happen? What did I do? The doctor was still talking, but I couldn't hear him.

"Why did this happen?" I sobbed.

"I'm not sure, unknown causes." He said. "Would you like me to call someone?"

"No." I sobbed harder. I wasn't ready to say the words, to tell someone that my baby was dead. "Please, no!" Now I was in denial.

"The hospital will set you up with a counselor."

"Can I leave?" I sobbed.

"Any time you would like." The nurse hugged me. Then they both left me alone. I sobbed for a good thirty minutes, begging God to give me my baby back. This couldn't be real.

After I could see straight, I got up and left. Once I got out to my car, I just sat there. I was a horrible person.

Luckily, Jasper was at work and Anna was with Mom so I had the house to myself.

I sobbed for hours, screaming in emotional pain. Twenty minutes before Jasper was due home, I re-applied my makeup and fixed my hair. I would tell him later tonight when Anna was asleep.

"Alice?" He called when her got home.

"Hm?" I mumbled from the bedroom.

"How was the doctor?"

"Fine." I whispered. He turned the corner.

"Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Alice what is wrong?" He always saw through me.

"Nothing Jazz." I gave him a hug and then left to start dinner. My fake smile made the pain worse.

I pretended to be normal, but I could tell that he knew something was wrong. Mom brought Anna back right before dinner.

She pulled me aside before she left.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Are you okay? I can see something is wrong, do you want me to call your father and have him come over?"

"No. I'm fine." I lied. "You should go, Dad is going to be hungry when he gets home." She stared at me and then nodded.

"Hi Mommy!" Anna squealed as soon as she left. "Hi baby." She gently batted my stomach. I held back thousands of tears.

"Dinner is ready!" Jasper called.

"I'm not very hungry, I'm going to take a drive around town. I'll see you later." I choked and then hurried out the door before he could object.

Once I was to a good spot, I stopped the car and cried. It had to be at least an hour before I could pull myself together enough to drive again. I drove around town to calm down my face.

When I got home, Jasper was waiting outside with Rose and Emmett.

"Where have you been?" Jasper ran up to me and hugged me before I even got out of the car.

"I told you I was going on a drive." I said.

"You were gone for two and a half hours! That's not just a drive around town."

"Whatever…" I shrugged and walked over to Rose and Emmett. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were going to watch Anna. Jasper was just about to go look for you." Rose said. "What's going on Alice?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired, okay." I got very defensive, very quick.

"Anna is asleep, so be quiet." Emmett told me before I walked in the house. I ran straight to my room and locked my self in my closet.

_What did I do wrong?_ I thought as I cried silently. I kept telling myself that it was all my fault. After about five minutes, I heard voices.

"Do you want us to stay?" Rose asked. "Or I could call dad and have him come over if you'd like."

"That's fine, if she's still acting weird in the morning I'll call him. I think were fine, thank you." Jasper said. He was worried. I knew what this would do to him if I told him… I couldn't tell him. Not tonight, I'd tell him later.

"Where is she?" Rose asked. It was quiet for a while.

"I don't know. She came in didn't she?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I saw her go back here." Emmett was very confident with his answer. I heard footsteps get closer and closer to the closet door. Then there was a knock.

"Alice, are you in there?" Rose called quietly. The handle shook but didn't turn. "It's locked. I'd bet money that she's in there."

"I'll call Carlisle." Jasper said.

"Alice, please open the door." Rose whispered in a pleading voice. "Something is wrong, you can't lie to me."

"Go away. I'm fine."

"You're my sister, you can't lie to me. The only time that you lock yourself in closets is when something is really wrong….oh….oh no." Her voice got very shaky. I knew that ths'd figured it out. "Please let me talk to you. I….think I know what's wrong. Please tell me I'm wrong Alice."

Slowly, I unlocked the door.

"Only you." I hissed. She slipped in and then re-locked it.

"Please, Alice tell me I'm wrong." She pleaded. I just cried harder and shook my head.

"No." She breathed. "I'm so sorry." She started to cry too and then gave me a big hug.

"Don't tell. I can't…. I just can't do that to Jasper."

"You have to tell him." She whispered.

"I will… just not now." I sobbed.

"Shh…. It's okay." She breathed. We sat there, still hugging and crying, silently for a few minutes. Then Jasper came back.

"Alice, Carlisle is on his way…. Where's Rose?"

"In here." I whispered. "She's in here."

"Rose, what's going on?"

"….She'll be okay Jasper." She said, but her voice was thick with tears.

"He's here!" Emmett called quietly from the hall. A few seconds later dad was in the room too.

"What's going on? Where is Alice?" He asked.

"Locked with Rose in the closet," Jasper sighed. "At least someone is with her."

"Alice, are you okay?" Dad asked.

"She'll be okay, dad." Rose answered for me. "She's just under a lot of stress."

"Rosalie, what's wrong?" Dad demanded in his 'dad' voice.

"Dad, leave, there's nothing that you can do to help. We all need to leave Alice and Jasper alone."

"Fine, Alice, if you don't call me in the morning I'm coming back." Dad warned before he left.

"I'll come by in the morning if you want. You should tell him tonight." Rose whispered and then she opened the door. It took about two seconds for Jasper to scoop me up and hug me.

"What's going on?" He breathed after a while into my back.

"I'll tell you later. Once everyone is gone."

"They just left. What's going on?"

"Jasper…" I started crying really hard again. He lifted me up and put me on the bed, I took his hands and placed them on my stomach. "She died."

**Sorry it took so long. That was a sad chapter, I don't know where it came from, but it had to happen. Sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5 Tears

**Chapter Five – Tears**

"W…what?" Jasper choked.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed even harder.

"No." Jasper hugged me closer to him and I could feel him shaking too.

"It's all my fault. I'm so sorry." I choked.

"No, no it's not!" He sat up. "You didn't do anything wrong."

I didn't answer. Morning came all too soon.

When I woke up, Jasper was gone. Confused, I stumbled to the kitchen, still choking on tears.

Jasper had written a note for me.

_It kills me to leave you alone, especially now, but my mom is sick and I need to help her. I didn't want to wake you up. I'm so sorry, call me as soon as you read this. Anna is with Rose and Emmett. I love you._

Jasper's mom lives in England. I slowly collapsed on the floor and sobbed. I lost track of time, but after a while I heard a knock on the door.

"Alice!" Mom called frantically. I jumped up and splashed water on my face and then answered the door. The second I opened the doors, she hugged me.

"What's going on? I'm not going to leave until you tell me. Jasper sounded horrible when he talked to me this morning and your father told me about last night." She demanded. I choked back another sob.

"Do you want some tea?" I choked.

"No. I want the truth." Mom stepped the house and shut the door.

"No you don't. You don't want to know…"

"Alice." She said, and I could tell that she was on the verge of tears. "Tell me."

"She's gone." I whispered and then began to cry once again. "She's gone."

"Oh Alice!" She whispered and then hugged me again, this time she was shaking.

"Rose knows and probably Emmett. Dad will probably have guessed it, but he won't say anything. Bella and Edward don't know a thing."

"I can't leave you alone, not like this." She mumbled. "I'm so sorry."

"Mom, I need to be alone now. You can come by later, but right now, I need to mourn alone." I said through tears. "Please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go have a nice a lunch in Port Angeles." I choked.

"Okay, I'll be back at six, if you're not here and you don't tell me where you are going, I'm going to be mad."

"Mom," I sighed. "I'm not sixteen anymore."

"Be careful." She said and then she left. After a few hours, I grabbed the keys and left…Totally forgetting that mom would be back in about an hour. I drove to the hospital and stumbled to the elevator. When the doors opened to the Maternity floor, I stepped off. Tears were streaming down my face as I walked the few steps to the nursery. There was one tiny baby girl laying right by the window.

She had the prettiest blue eyes and pale skin. I stopped crying for about a half second, amazed by her beauty and then started sobbing again. The baby's name was Hope. She looked at me and didn't look away until a nurse walked in and messed with her. Someone walked up to me.

"Um, are you okay?" He asked. I guessed by his white coat that he was a doctor.

"I'm fine." I tried to stop the flow of tears.

"Are you sure? You've been here for a while. There has to be some way I can help."

I shook my head and glanced back at Hope. "I'll be alright….eventually."

"What's you name?" He asked kindly.

"Alice. You probably know my father… Carlisle Cullen?"

"Oh! Yes, your dad is a wonderful doctor."

"Thank you."

"Does he know that you are here?" The doctor asked. I shook my head.

"What time is it?" I asked, suddenly remembering about mom.

"Six thirty. Why?"

"Oh my gosh." My eyes flew open. I froze trying to remember how to move.

"What's wrong?" He took a step forward, trying to find some way to help.

"I need to go." I glanced back at Hope. I couldn't pull myself away.

"Is she related to you?"

"No….I….I…."

"Alice, you lost your baby didn't you?" He asked softly. I wrapped my hands around my stomach, but couldn't answer because of the tears.

"I need to get home." I breathed.

"I'm so sorry. Do you want me to call someone?"

"No…" The elevator doors opened and then Edward flew around the corner.

"Alice." He sighed, running forward and giving me a hug. "You about gave mom a heart attack. EVERYONE is looking for you."

I just hugged him and cried.

"It's going to be okay Alice. Rose told me."

"Where's Anna?" I asked.

"She's with Rose still. Let's go downstairs; Dad is really worried about you, he wanted to help look, but he couldn't get out of work."

"Alice, if you ever need anything, I'm here. Okay." The doctor said. I nodded. Edward didn't question the brief exchange. On the way down, he called someone.

"Hey, Mom, I've got her. She was at the hospital…. No, I think she's fine, she just came to look around…. I'm going to take her to Dad and then I'll bring her home… bye."

The elevator stopped at the ER floor. I had stopped crying, but there was a huge whole in my heart.

"Does he know?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so, but I'm sure he's guessed." Edward had his arm wrapped around me.

We walked a little farther and then we got to the front entrance.

"Um, can I help you?" A lady at the desk asked.

"Yeah, do you know where Carlisle is?"

"Um, he just went in with a patient….it might be a few minutes."

"Can you please just go tell him that 'they found Alice and she's here'?"

"Sure." She eyed me and then walked off. A few minutes later she came back.

"He's on his way."

"We'll be in his office."

She nodded and then sat back down and Edward led me back to his office and we sat down, waiting.

After about twenty seconds, Dad came in.

"Alice." He sighed in relief as soon as he saw me.

"She was upstairs looking at a baby." Edward said. Dad grabbed my hand and held it comfortingly.

"Um, Edward, can we have a minute?"

"Sure." Edward got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Dad sat down at his desk.

"Alice, tell me what's going on."

"You know, don't make me say it again."

"I'm so sorry Alice." He breathed in a pained voice. "I know the pain that you are going through."

"No!" I stood up. "You could NEVER imagine the pain…"

"Alice, sit down. You need to hear this."

I sat down, the anger burning in my whole body.

"I would have your mom tell you this, but it's necessary for you to hear now. Before any of you were born, your mother and I lost two children. Twins… she was three months and the day before we were going to tell our parents, the doctor said that we had lost them.

"We were devastated, our first children were gone. We canceled our lunch with our parents and spent the day crying in each others arms." He looked at me and the pain was clearly visible on his face. "Our parents found out after a few months and were deeply pained. It was the hardest thing I have ever been through.

"I will never stop hurting over the loss, but I got over the worst of it a few months after the miscarriage. Then I had to watch Esme suffer. We went months-all together- without sleep. I went to college in Seattle and came home every night to be with Esme.

"Finally the day came when she decided she was ready to try again. That was two years later. Please don't be offended, but Edward was the best thing that ever happened to us. He pulled us put of our misery, gave us hope. So, this is extraordinarily hard for your mother to watch you go through this."

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. Tears were streaming down my face. "I didn't know…"

"Shh. It's fine, how could you have?"

"Does Rose know? Or Edward?"

"No. I suppose that they should though. Especially Edward."

"Yes." I choked. "They need to know."

"So, Alice, I understand the pain and suffering that you are going to go through, so does your mother… especially her."

"Thank you. For telling me, I needed that." I stood up. "I need to go see mom now." He gave me a big hug and then I walked out of the room. Edward wasn't around so I walked out into the lobby. He was sitting in a chair pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm going to go home Edward. Thank you for coming after me." I said quietly. He looked up.

"Do you want me to drive you….?

"No, I'm fine. I need to take my car home."

"Okay, I'll come see you tomorrow. Bella wants to see you too."

"Bye." I left the building and began to walk to my car. As I drove home, Dad's story played over and over in my head. Mom was waiting for me when I got home. I ran into her arms.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"What?"

"Dad told me everything. About before we were born. I'm so sorry."

"Oh… Alice… I'm so glad you're safe. Anna wants to see you."

I nodded and walked inside. Anna was sitting on Rose's lap.

"Momma!" She ran over to me and I picked her up. "What's wrong, Momma?"

**Sorry to end it so abruptly but I wanted to get it in. I'll try to finish the next one ASAP! Please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
